While driving a vehicle, a driver may notice a less-than satisfactory behavior of the vehicle or other issue associated with the vehicle. The driver may wish to bring such behavior to the attention of an automotive service facility, who may be able to diagnose whether there is a problem. In order to do so, the driver must remember to bring it up at the appropriate time. A driver can do so by making a mental note, or the driver can write a note on a piece of paper. Further, a driver may record a voice message for himself or herself. Such techniques can help the driver to subsequently recall the vehicle's behavior or other issue and address it.